


Souls For Sale

by Shadowwriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Multi, Slave Trade, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwriting/pseuds/Shadowwriting
Summary: In this world Angels, Demons, and Vampires exist among the general populace, they are generally relegated to their own realms, but the vampires run an underground trade, they sell the Angels to the Demons. They coerce angels into sin and make them fall, some lose their wings, some manage not to. Once they have fallen into the hands of the vampires, they are trained and conditioned into becoming the perfect play things for the demons, and then sold.





	1. 1: A Demon’s Connections.

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my first work, and it's set in a different universe than my other original works. My fiancee and I are writing this together. I just wanted to give it a shot to see how well it goes down in audiences on here. The first couple chapters will be fairly short, as they were written a while ago, but they will get later, possibly have to split later on too.

Yuri fixed her hair, she had been listening intently for twenty minutes now. Patience isn’t a virtue given to demons, but for him she seemed to find it. Eagerly with the wind and the tired birds rustling in her ear she finally spotted him. A darkened angel landed on the pavement below.  
She jumped off of the roof, flawlessly landing on the ground, her heels clicking loudly causing the hooded figure to turn towards her. Yuri knew he was expecting her, so it wasn’t anything new or alarming. Though most would think that a demon approaching an angel spelt trouble.  
“Yuri..” A breathy voice choked out, slowly walking towards her, removing his hood and smiling.  
“Codus you really should stop choking up at the sight of me,” Yuri teased, pretending to fall into him so he would catch her. She looked up at him from where she layed in his arms, “Tonight is your last night, right?” She asked, hiding her true feelings behind a smirk.  
He nodded, pulling her close before standing her up, “Don’t worry about me.”  
“Demon’s never worry,” Yuri tried to convince herself, she bit her lip knowing that having him touch her or be near her, or even think about her in the way she knew he did, caused his wings to painfully get darker. And he’s on his last limb, they suspect something and he’s going to be questioned soon.  
“I’ll be fine Yuri.” Codus smiled at her, she hated yet loved that smile. Because she could see the hidden pain when he flew, or the nervousness his voice took on whenever they talked about his trial. Yet he was still strong, he just wouldn’t give her up.  
“Alright alright Codus.” She pet his chest and backed away from him. Her cell vibrated in her pocket, the muffled tune of her sister’s ringtone echoed in the tense silence. She gave a look and picked it up, “Yes?”  
“Father wants you back, it’s getting late. Why’d you leave?” Emerald’s voice called out.  
“Your sister.” Codus said, knowing the faint sound of her voice. Yuri nodded, walking away to a free spot for a portal.  
“I just wanted to walk around, as much as the heat doesn’t bother me, I like to be cold too Emmy. You should know this,” Yuri said and laughed, “I may have broken a few hearts on my walk though.” She shot a glance at Codus, trying to give him a message she’d been trying to tell him for months. He just shook his head and smiled. “But I’ll be back in a few minutes alright? Tell Father I’ll be home.”  
“Alright..” Emerald said wearily, she wasn’t a dumb girl. Yuri knew she suspected something, she was just hiding it for now.  
Yuri hung up the phone and summoned a portal, “I guess this is where we part.”  
“Don’t say goodbye Yuri, I’ll see you again,” Codus smiled and stretched his now black wings, getting ready to take off.  
“I don’t take promises.” Yuri said, feeling the gravity pull her down into Hell, holding onto the last sight of him smiling and the glint of the moon on his deep blue eyes.  
Soon she was filled with the burning heat of Hell. It never singed her, never bothered her, yet she hated it and always missed the cold Earthen air.


	2. 2: An Angel's Leap Of Faith

Nevara sat up in the king sized bed, looking down at the sleeping vampire beside her. She flung her legs over the edge as the sun was peeking over the edge of the window sill, she pulled on her panties and golden dress before walking to said window and pulling the blackout curtains, a small lamp on the bedside table the only thing illuminating the room now.   
A lump stirred in the corner, lifting a head covered in white hair to look at her with red eyes, she could feel her heartbreak at the bruises the motion exposed. “Leaving?” He asked, voice raspy with overuse.  
“Well yeah, it’s my last night.” Nevara laughed, walking over to him where her stilettos had been kicked off. Or thrown, she never remembered much of her nights with Davin, leader of the local vampire coven. All she remembered was that she ended up with darker wings, just as she intended.  
She knelt in front of her friend, letting him put his hand to her cheek, and she could see the crude letters carving out his name, Dax, on the cuff, sealing his soul. “Don’t let them take your wings,” he whispered, letting all the pain into his voice, and she nodded, feeling tears come to her green eyes.  
“I promise.” Nevara said. “I’m jumping before they can come close, and then we’ll get out of here.” She stood and slipped her stilettos on, turning and walking away.  
“Don’t promise.” She heard from behind her and turned, hand on the doorknob. Dax was looking at the curtained window, and her heart broke even more, seeing all the damage in the faint light. “He has ways Girly, he won’t let you slip away so easily, especially not with the cash haul I could bring in.” He said, looking at her again. She bit her lip and shook her head, opening the door and walking up the stairs to a hallway, filled with doors and beyond those, rooms filled with Angels, damned and fallen, ready to be sold. She hurried to the roof when she noticed the white haired vampire glaring at her from the end of the corridor.  
*****  
As soon as Nevara walked into her house she stripped off her dress, startling the small pink haired angel on the couch when the dress landed on her lap.  
“You’re home!” She said, looking at Nevara and just barely keeping her eyes above the older girl’s chest.  
“Yeah.” Nevara said, kicking off her stilettos and watching the girls eyes stray to her breasts for just a second. Interesting, good little girl, Amria had a guilty pleasure.  
“What were you doing anyway?” The other girl said, snapping her eyes back up with a blush.  
“I had sex with a vampire.” Nevara shrugged and spread her black wings, managing not to wince as she did so. The other girl gasped and a dull thud sounded as she dropped her book.  
“How could you!” She asked, standing from the couch. Nevara ignored her, walking into the bathroom instead and she heard the door slam a moment later as Amria went to go report her, like the good little girl she was.  
*****  
Once she finished her shower Nevara went to her room, opening her closet and reaching into the back, she pulled out a gold dress, the neckline plunging just past the belly button and the slits on each leg going to her hip bones. She slipped on a pair of black lace underwear and then the dress, adjusting it accordingly so that it showed everything she wanted it to. She was making a spectacle, and she needed to be in proper costume. Nevara reached into the back again, pulling out a pair of black stilettos, seven inches tall, crushed red velvet lining. Her favorite pair of shoes. She slipped them on, and smoothed the dress in the mirror, turning this way and that, then she spread her wings again, brushing a hand down the soft black feathers. It was time, she opened her bedroom door and stepped out of her room.  
There was an armed Archangel waiting for Nevara in the living room, this time, a pair of golden cuffs in his hands. She watched her name burn itself into the metal and held her hands out as he approached. The Archangel clicked the cuffs in place and left the house, parading her through the streets in all her seductive glory.  
Nevara smirked at the satisfying click her heels made the closer they got to her doom. As they reached the golden door she counted the seconds, heart beating faster. It was getting to the wire, once she went through that door she wouldn’t be able to jump. There was no room for error on this. One second could be the difference between having wings or never touching the sky again.  
The Archangel turned, running his fingers over her name and the letters disappeared one by one. She counted six, five, four, three, two, and as the last letter disappeared she whispered, “One.” The cuffs fell off, and so did she, right off the edge of the cloud into the blue nothingness with her bright red hair whipping around her face.


	3. 3: An Angel Becomes Just Another Animal

Nevara landed on the roof of a building, feeling something in her wing snap slightly and she gasped in a breath of the earthen air. Her wings were aching and her spine felt like it had broken. She knew it hadn’t of course, but it felt that way. Nevara slowly sat up, putting a hand to the back of her head, where she felt blood. She’d done quite a number on herself it seemed. Shakily the fallen angel got to her feet and she pulled her wings in, wincing from the pain it caused. Time to go to Davin’s place.  
As soon as she walked into the dark building Nevara felt a chill pass over her, something bad was going to happen, soon. She continued down until she reached Davin’s room, opening the door and walking in. The vampire who was always glaring at her was sitting on the bed, wearing a long black strapless dress, slit all the way to her hip on both sides, Davin sat behind her, his arms draped over her shoulders.  
“Welcome back.” He said, resting his chin on the woman’s head. “I see you’ve completed your objective. You’ll fetch a pretty price.” He smirked, and Nevara felt a chill go down her aching spine.   
“What do you mean?” She asked, taking a step back, she was stopped by a hand in the middle of her back. She didn’t dare turn, knowing it was probably a vampire behind her.  
“Tsk tsk. Did you honestly think I would let a creature such as you go, you’ll make a very nice pet for someone.” Davin stood from the bed, a pair of iron shackles in his hands and the vampire on the bed smirked, flipping her white blond hair from her neck. “My darling mate here did some sniffing around, found out your name.” He walked over and the vampire behind her grabbed her arms, forcing her to hold them out. If the fall hadn’t injured her so badly Nevara might have been able to fight back, but as it was she could barely struggle without pain shooting through her. “I think we’ll keep you wild though, I have a buyer in mind who would enjoy breaking you.” The shackles clicked in place and Nevara’s wrists starting burning. She was allowed to fall to her knees and as she did she looked over, noticing that Dax had watched the entire thing, she could feel the sadness he had. More upset that she’d been captured than that she couldn’t save him.   
“Are we finished with the small talk now.” The woman stood from the bed, walking over and touching Davin’s chest. “You’ve neglected me too long and I am anxious for you to fuck me. Your little project is finished.” She said, glaring at Nevara.  
“Of course Zierra, I just need to put her on the wall.” Davin said, kissing the woman deeply. He broke the kiss and picked up the chains, dragging Nevara to the wall and chaining her there before picking the woman up and taking her to the bed. Nevara sunk against the wall, wincing at the pain in her body, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sounds.  
*****  
Zierra left early the next morning, having angels of her own to train and seduce. Davin sat on the bed, studying Nevara and Dax. “Two beautiful angels that will fetch me a nice price.” He smirked and Nevara felt that cold chill from the day before go through her spine again. For now though, I have business.” The man stood and pulled his long blue hair into a ponytail, showing off the bite marks his mate had left the night before.   
“So you’re going to leave us here...” Nevara asked, looking up at him, watching the body she knew so well move around the dim room.  
“I have to meet with a client, if you really must know.” He picked a shirt from the closet, inspecting it before buttoning it and finding the rest of his clothes. “Well, his daughter, it’s her first pet, and she’s prominent, so I’m actually going to need you.” Davin walked over, grabbing the shackles on Dax and pulling him up. “I told you, you would fetch a pretty price, and so you shall.”


End file.
